Sakura Acadamy
by Assassin Lin
Summary: sorry cann't really explain the story. please read though!


I wonder when I'll get there, a young twenty-four year old man sighed as he rode a train towards Osaka. The man had short black hair spiked in the back, deep ocean blue eyes, two small loop earrings in his right ear, a black suit, black boot like shoes, and a black and white iphone. "Arriving at Osaka. Arriving at Osaka." came the conductor's voice over the intercom. After putting the phone in his pocket, the twenty-four year old stood up and grabbed two black suitcases, a dark red messenger bag, and a dark blue binder.

As soon as the train stopped, the young teacher got off as he pulled a piece of paper out of his left back pocket. The note read, 'Dear Mr. Arashi Mitsu, Please come to Osaka Shizuyu Train Station and exit the North entrance. A man with a black car should be waiting for you there. Your new employer, Kazumi Hiruma. PS Your classroom number is 1-D; dorm room 4-T.' Arashi sighed again as he left the station. He walked a few minutes and then saw a man with a black car with a sign that had his name on it. The deep ocean blue eyed man walked up to him showing his ID that was in his right jacket pocket. The porter said nothing as he opened the car door to allow the teacher in. The quiet porter grabbed his suitcases, messenger bag, and the binder and put it in the trunk as he closed the car door. A few moments later they were on their way to the school where he would be teaching at. Arashi noticed someone else was in the car as well. It was a girl of about seventeen years. She had short dark brown hair with black low-lights. The girl then unbuckled and crawled into the backseat at a stop light. He looked into the girl's eyes and realized they were a golden orange. She was wearing a school uniform that consisted of a light blue and white jacket and a white skirt with light blue hem, and wore black dress shoes. "Hello! I'm Kyou Ichimone. The student council vice president at the school you will be teaching at. Oh! If you must know the president was unable to meet you. Said he had something his grandma wanted him to do or something." Arashi just nodded in agreement.

An hour and half minutes later, Arashi and Kyou arrived at Osaka Academy. "Well we're here. Hey look! There's the president himself with the Dean!" Arashi looked out the window and saw a young teen about the same age as Kyou standing next to an elderly woman. The boy was wearing a black and dark red jacket with black pants and dress shoes. His hair was silvery gray. The old woman was wearing a black satin dress with black wedge shoes. She had gray hair that was darker than the boy's. As they came to a stop the president opened the car door for the new teacher. "KAYOO!!" The vice president screamed as she tried to hug the youth but was stopped with one hand. "NOOOO! CAN NOT REACH!!" the orange eyed girl squirmed. Kayo sighed and let her go, making her almost fall before catching her. The Dean laughed saying, "Hello Arashi. I am Kazumi the Dean, and this is Kayo, my grandchild. I hope you two will help each other out when it is needed." Arashi noticed that this Kayo person had icy blue eyes that made him shiver. "Here is your messenger bag and binder. I will take your suitcases to your dorm." the porter stated and left with the car towards a separate building to the southwestern area. 'Must be where the dorms are.' Mitsu inquired. "Kyou, show him where his classroom is, then show him where his dorm is. The students are not here because of Christmas break. I have to prepare for "that event" for when they return." the president demanded coldly. "Now, now Kayo. I told you to be nice to Kyou." the withered old woman replied. "That's right! Besides it's YOUR job to do that!" she pointed at him. Kayo's dark and cold eyes just glared at her. "O-okay, I-I'll do it then." she stuttered, grabbing the new teacher's hand.

The Dean turned and slowly walked towards her office. Then stopped to say, "Kayo, I almost forgot. Your mother called an said she was going to come visit tomorrow since it is Christmas eve, and please keep warm tonight. It will be very cold I heard." finally the old woman continued towards her destination. Kayo turned away from the old woman walking to her office. Looking up, the teen sighed and thought, 'I bet that new teacher thinks I'm a boy just like everyone else and why is that woman coming here?' she looked down, her expression giving away that she was sad. "Kayo? Kayo what's wrong?" came a familiar voice. She turned and saw that it was the secretary, Natura Shizumi. She had long black hair with pink highlights and purple tips. Her eyes were turquoise. "It is nothing of your concern." Kayo brushed her off; walking towards the gym. She was thinking of how to prepare a special winter ceremony for the students and teachers when they came back. "Good God!! What is wrong with him!? Why is he always so mean and cold hearted to everyone? The only people he isn't like that is the Dean and the teachers!" Natura exclaimed.

The cold northern wind blew slightly as Arashi and Kyou walked out towards the teachers' dorms. "Dang it's cold!" Kyou shivered, "Although,it's not as cold as Kayo's Icy Glare Attack, but something even colder than that is his mother." Arashi looked at her confused as she walked ahead of him. "What do you mean his mother?" he stopped and quizzed. Kyou stopped a few feet away from him and answered, "She's more cold because she nearly killed him the last time she came here. You see Kayo has a secret that not many people know about. I don't even know it, but what I do know is that his mother is abusive." She looked up at the sky as it started to snow. Arashi was shocked. "What happened to his father?" he requested. "He died. I don't know how or anything and Kayo wont say," she turned around, "but I have to tell you. Not everyone here is as they appear. Most kids here seem like nothing bad has ever happened to them, but that isn't true. If possible, tomorrow, could you stay by Kayo? You see, earlier today before you got into the car, I got a phone call from the Dean. She told me that...that Kayo's mother was coming tomorrow." Hearing this information stunned the twenty-four year old. "She's not in prison or anything!?" he questioned. The dark haired girl shook her head. Then taking his hand, quickly walked towards the teachers' dorms.

Kayo entered the gym looking at what needed to be finished. She sighed as she saw that two things were missing: the food and entertainment. This was going to be a special event for everyone and she wanted to make sure everyone enjoys it. 'Looks like I have to call someone for the entertainment. I can ask the home economics club if they can prepare the food.' she thought with another deep breathe. Then she pulled out her blue cell phone with a rabbit sticker on the back, and a good luck charm hanging from it. The sixteen year old browsed through her phone book until she came to a certain number, dialed it, and waited for an answer. "Hello?" came a female voice. "Hello Karen. I have a request for you." Just then someone came into the gym screaming, "KAYOO-CHAN!" Kayo turned just in time to see an older woman run up to her. The woman had black hair, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black skirt, black coat, and black strap high-heels. She had heart shaped hanging earings. The sixteen year old ignored her and commanded Karen, the president of the home economics club, to make the food for the party. "Oh come on Kayo, why don't you say hello to your mother?" Kayo looked over to see a man she didn't recognize while hanging up her cell phone; putting it in her pocket. The man had short brown hair and black eyes. He wore a long black leather trench coat, black sweater shirt, black suit pants, and black dress shoes. The teen laughed a little. "I don't know who you are, but I loathe this woman that you call my 'mother' and in any case, my 'mother' is already dead to me." The teen walked away, ignoring the two. "Kayo-chan...wait Kayo-chan. I want to say sorry for all the things that happened in the past." the woman beckoned. Kayo kept ignoring her as she walked out of the gym, towards the student dorms. The couple followed the young president. "Please Kayo listen to me!" the woman kept pleading. "Hachimitsu, I don't think Kayo's gonna listen to you." the foreign man inclined. Hachimitsu stopped, looking down saddened that her own child would not accept her. "KAYO!!" yelled a boy. The silver haired girl turned to see a student. "Kayo! There has been an accident!" the male teen raced with Kayo to see what had happened.


End file.
